Fibre optical accelerometers for robust remote sensing of structural vibration or acceleration are known in the art. Fibre optical accelerometers posses several desirable properties such as insensitivity to electromagnetic and mechanical interference, good multiplexing capability and support of extended lengths of connecting cabling. These properties make fibre optical accelerometers a first choice for many special applications such as wind energy, oil and gas exploration, aerospace etc where remote and harsh environments often prevail.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,891,621 B2 discloses a highly sensitive accelerometer for harsh environments. The accelerometer includes a seismic mass coupled to a base by a hinge. The seismic mass performs pendulum motion around the hinge in response to horizontal force applied to the accelerometer. A pair of optical fibres is interconnected between the base and a housing of the accelerometer in a manner such that the optical fibres are alternatingly strained and compressed during application of horizontal force to the accelerometer.
However, there exists a need in the art to provide improved fibre optical accelerometers that can be manufactured at lower costs or with higher measurement accuracy such as improved operational bandwidth and dynamic range.